


What Tool Belts Were Really Made For

by InEveryUniverse_SC



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David does NOT trust Patrick's Handyman Skills, Handyman Prompt, Husbands in love, M/M, Roleplay, smutty smut smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:54:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InEveryUniverse_SC/pseuds/InEveryUniverse_SC
Summary: Patrick wants to repair some shelves.. David has another suggestion.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 9
Kudos: 110
Collections: Handyman Group Write





	What Tool Belts Were Really Made For

David strolled into the store with two mid-afternoon doses of caffeine, and a bag of muffins. It was a Monday so they were closed doing inventory.

“What exactly do you think you’re doing?”

“I’m installing these new shelves.” Patrick snapped the ladder into place and turned around. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

David took an exasperated breath. “Um, because _this_ looks very dangerous,” he said, gesturing at the ladder, “and I love your bod… _you_ … I love _you_ too much to see you fall and break into a million pieces!” His arms were flailing and Patrick bit back a smile.

“Aw, David, I thought you’d like this… what was it you said last week? You liked my tight ass in my ‘little handyman pants?’” He picked up his tool belt.

“I don’t remember saying that, exactly,” he said, avoiding eye contact.

“Yeah, and what else.” He stepped closer to David, his smile downright sexy. “You said that you liked watching my forearms when they ‘lift’ things?”

David threw his head back dramatically. “Patrick! You’re missing the point!”

Patrick tossed his tool belt onto the ground, and David jumped at the sound. “What’s the point, then, David? Because we really do need to replace these shelves! They’re sagging in the middle and I don’t want them to snap!”

David crept a little closer to Patrick and rubbed his shoulders. He took a minute to appreciate them as he did so. Patrick really did have nice shoulders…

“David, focus!”

“Right.” He cleared his throat and tried very, very hard to focus. “So, um. You are correct. I really like your ass in these little handyman pants,” he said softly. His hands moved to Patrick’s arms. “And I really like the way these forearms… bulge. When you, lift heavy things. But…”

Patrick could feel his pants getting a little tighter. 

“But I’m thinking I’d appreciate this whole aesthetic in the bedroom a little more than here in the store. If you, um, would be amenable to that.” He laced their fingers together, and Patrick leaned toward him.

“Oh, I think I could be very amenable to that.”

David called an _actual_ handyman as they finished up the inventory.

**

David unlocked the door with pizza in hand, and noticed Patrick peering under the sink, tool belt around his waist. His shirt rose just above his waistline exposing the delicious curve of his lower back, but the thought of an expensive repair broke the fantasy as quickly as it had begun.

“What'ya doing?” Patrick didn’t answer as he took out a tool and stuck his head further into the cupboard. He put the pizza down and walked over to the sink. “Patrick?”

“You need a whole new system. It’ll be expensive. I can come next week, but I’m gonna need payment up front.” Patrick finally pulled himself out from under the sink and turned to face David. He let his gaze travel from David’s legs all the way to his eyes. 

David slowly realized what was happening.

“Hey,” he said as he stood up, wiping dust off the front of his thighs. His top three buttons were undone, and he had a patch on his shirt that said “Todd.” That definitely wasn’t there earlier today. _Was it?_ “Sorry about that. I’m Todd. I was dealing with Patrick before. I didn’t realize he had a roommate.”

David stared at his exposed chest. It was glistening with sweat...

“Oh. He’s my… husband, actually," David corrected.

“Wow, he’s a lucky guy.” Todd’s smile was devilish.

“And why is that, Todd?” David stepped a little closer and brushed his fingers across the T. O. D. and D. on his shirt.

“Because you’re _gorgeous_ ,” he answered, placing a hand on David’s hip. He leaned in, his voice low. “And he gets to do things to you that I’ll only get to dream about.”

“Fortunately, he’s a very generous person.” David brought his hand to the front of Todd’s jeans. “And I’d hate to see _this_ go to waste.”

“David, fuck.” His face flushed as he unbuttoned his shirt. “Well, if you don’t think he’ll mind, I’d really like to bend you over the sink and fuck you.”

David's breath hitched. “Oh, he won’t mind. And if he comes home, he can watch.”

“ _GOD, YES_!” He unbuckled his pants, letting them hang on his thick thighs. He spun David around so he was facing the sink. “Take off your clothes and bend over, beautiful.”

He knelt behind him and licked David’s puckered hole before reaching around to jerk him slowly. David melted under the touch, and Todd used his other hand to grab lube and a condom from his tool belt.

He prepped him quickly, and didn’t ask permission before thrusting deep inside David’s ass, hard and desperate.

“Fuck, Todd. Your cock is perfect. Fuck me. Hard!”

It was fast, and hot, and so fucking deep David could hardly hold himself up.

After a beat, Todd pulled out and spun him around again. Before David knew what was happening, forearms bulging, he lifted David up by the legs and walked him over to the kitchen table.

“My god, those fucking forearms.” 

Todd sunk back in, letting out a guttural moan as his strong arms held David’s legs up. “So fucking hot. Look at you. Hottest guy I’ve ever met on a job. So fucking pretty. I hope your husband comes in and sees this, sees how fucking gorgeous you look getting fucked.”

“I’m gonna come! Oh, fuck… _Todd_!” David’s cum shot out hard over his chest, and the sight and sound of it pushed Todd over the edge right after him.

**

After the minutes or hours it took to catch his breath, David pulled him in for a gentle kiss. He picked up the bottle of lube and smiled. “See, now _that_ was the perfect use for your little tool belt. I’m so glad you were amenable to my idea. Thank you, Patrick.”

He winked. "Anytime, David."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to my frans at the Rose Apothecary!!


End file.
